Belonging
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: After some issues at The Robber, Jane and Maura come to an understanding. Rizzles. One Shot.


**One shot. Wrote it on my own, which means that nothing's been proof read. You've been warned. ;-)**

**Characters aren't mine. They belong to Tess, Janet, WB, TNT, and other assorted important people.**

* * *

><p>"I'm really getting tired of people hitting on you all the time, Maura," Jane growled as she followed the doctor into her house. "The next guy, or chick for that matter, that comes up to you at The Robber and tries to get your number gets my boot up their…"<p>

"Jane, don't you think you're over reacting just a bit?" Despite the chastisement in her voice, the honey brunette was smiling gently. "After all, for all that anyone knows, I _am_ available." Shrugging out of her coat, Maura hung it in the closet before heading to the kitchen. "Bass, are you hungry? Let me get you something," she cooed as she passed by the large animal sitting in the middle of the room.

"What do you mean you're available? You _are not_ available." Jane quickly followed. "Hi Bass," she grunted as she hopped over said tortoise.

"No?" Maura's voice held a lilt of a tease in it as she laid a place mat down on the ground and began to build a plate for her pet. "It'll just be a moment, Bass."

"No? What… _no_, Maura, you are not available." Jane tossed her keys on the island, sound clattering against the quiet of the house.

"Well, if I'm not taken, Jane, then what am I?" The smaller woman glanced up from her place on the floor, eyes daring the detective to say everything that was happening between them aloud.

"What are you?" Dark eyes narrowed. "_**Mine,**_" a husky voice growled, low with threat to anyone who would claim otherwise.

"Is that so?" Maura asked in an even, calm tone as she stood, brushing her pants off as she went.

"Yes, that's so. You're mine! No one else gets to touch you," reaching out, Jane pulled the other woman to her, careful to avoid the moving rock on the floor.

"I wasn't aware I was a thing to be owned, Jane," Maura whispered, breath catching as the detective ran a line of kisses from her exposed collarbone to her ear.

"You're not," came the whispered reply just beside her ear, "but you _are_ mine."

A shiver ran over the doctor as she tried to focus on the conversation. "If you say so."

As if she'd been slapped, Jane pulled back to look the other woman in the eye. Uncertainty rolling across her face followed quickly by fear, she asked, "Aren't you?"

Maura pushed back to get a little distance and clear her head. "Well," she began slowly as she straightened her shirt, "I haven't been with nor dated anyone else since we began this." She frowned. "Whatever _this_ is."

Jane winced. "If it makes you feel any better, neither have I." Running a hand through her hair, she glanced around the room for a moment, but her eyes came to settle on the hazel ones watching her. "I'm sorry, Maura. This isn't really how I thought things would roll."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means," the detective took in a deep breath, "that I'm an ass, and, if you wanted me," a blush began to rise over the sharp Italian features, "I'd be happy to be yours. I mean, I… I already sort of feel like I'm yours."

"Well," Maura began, voice soft, as she walked back into the detective's arms, "it's a very good thing the feeling's mutual. It's much better to belong to each other than for one to belong and one to possess," she murmured before gently kissing the detective.

"Thank God," Jane let out a long sigh of relief as she wrapped her arms around the doctor. "You had me scared there for a minute, baby."

"Baby?" Maura raised an eyebrow.

"I… have no idea where that came from." The blush deepened on Jane's face. "Sorry."

Giving a small shrug, Maura laid her head on Jane's shoulder. "Don't be. I do like it. Terms of endearment are not unusual between two people who are seeing each other. Does this mean we're officially seeing each other?"

"I think that's been official for a while now if we were being honest with ourselves." A chuckled rumbled through the detective's chest. "We'll have to tell people at some point. Never thought I'd ever come out of the closet."

"You don't have to," Maura pulled back enough to see Jane's face. "I don't want you to do anything you're not ready to do."

A smirk slowly grew on the taller woman's face. "Really? That's good because I'm ready to kick the next person's ass who tries to pick you up at the bar."

"Jane." Despite herself, the doctor couldn't help but laugh. "I mean it. If you don't want to tell people, I can respect that."

"Are you kidding me? I'm telling _everyone_, and then I'm going to strut around for a little bit because _I_, in my awesomeness, am dating the hottest chick anyone has ever laid eyes on, and _she_, in her wonderfulness, puts up with me, my family, and my crap, and _we_, because we're just _that_ awesome, get to go home to each other and everyone else can bite it. _Then_, I'm going to have a panic attack about actually admitting out loud in front of people that I'm a lesbian, but you're the only one that gets to see that part. What do you think? Good plan?"

"That does sound very typically you." By way of comfort, Maura kissed the taller woman again. "I'll be here the whole time."

"At your house?" Jane deadpanned.

"No," Maura gave a playful hit to the detective's shoulder. "By your side, and, if need be, in your arms. I know this won't be easy for you, sweetie, but I'm here for you. Whatever you need, okay?"

"Whatever you need, I can get it, right? That's my line." Jane's eyes danced with mischief. "You're stealing my intellectual property, baby. You going to pay me in some way so you're not a thief?"

Returning the look, Maura pulled away, taking Jane's hand in the process. "Oh, I think we can come to some kind of arrangement, don't you?" She began walking backwards toward the master bedroom, pulling the other woman along.

Smile turning flirtatious, Jane replied with a deeper quality than normal, followed by a growl, "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I always love your reviews. :-)<strong>


End file.
